Mentoring, Great! NOT!
by Aria-dancingdolphins15
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have to mentor the children for the 76 Hunger Games. This is basically like before all of the rebellion and everything. I hope you like it! My summaries stink so take my word that its good! I'm not a liar! lol There are some OC's!


Chapter 1:

Katniss POV

When my sister's name was drawn from the reaping last year my heart shattered. I couldn't believe that this was happening. That is why I ran up to the announcer of it all Effie Trinket. When she read out to the audience "Primrose Everdeen" my heart just about collapsed into my lungs. I ran up to the box and I volunteered to take her place. I know this might sound crazy but I loved her so much she was my little twelve year old sister and I couldn't help but want her to live. I won in the end, I am happy for that because now I can see my family and do things with my little sister. They just drew the reaping this year and there was another little twelve year old girl that got picked her name is Anaya Lorn and I felt so bad for her she was slowly walking up to the stage, trying to hold back the tears. No one took her place, she had 5 brothers and sisters that were all the age to be able to take her spot but they didn't.

This year since I won last year I am suppose to help train the tributes. It sounds like a hard job but nothing could be harder than winning the hunger games. I was going to refuse to do this because I really didn't want to watch someone die because of me or something, but when I saw that sad little girl walking up to take the stage I could only think of my little sister, Primrose. I wanted to help her so bad, and I knew that I could. So I didn't refuse the offer of being to help the tributes I took it fast. I wanted to be the one to train this little girl to the victory. I couldn't imagine having Primrose out there with some help from a stranger that didn't even win the Hunger Games. I won the hunger games and I can explain to her what to do. What I did, how I lived.

When it was time to get on the train station, I saw her walking on saying goodbye to her mom one last time. I almost started crying myself but I remembered two things (1) I needed to be strong for the little girl so maybe she wasn't so afraid (2) Because I knew that she had to win, no that she was going to win. There wasn't anyway that I was going to let her die out there in that awful arena.

When she stepped in and was directed to her room I saw who was chosen from our district from the boys column. It was eighteen year old Halyn Constinle. He walked into the train took one look at me and made this look on his face that looked so pathetic. He smiled smirked and kind of winked in a weird way and then made this face like "I want you" like the look I make when I see some really good fish stew. He walked over to me and said the most shallow line I think that I have ever heard "What's cooking good looking" he said with a smirk on his face as he leaned up against the wall of the train right next to me. I just wanted to punch him out of the train but I knew I couldn't I knew that I had to be nice. "Oh Halyn your sooooo handsome and soooo dreamy will you kiss me?" I replied with the voice of a love struck teenage girl.

As soon as he heard this his face turned all smiles and he closed his eyes and started to lean over towards me. As he was leaning I walked away. The next thing I heard, which I am guessing was after he opened his eyes and about fell flat on his face, was him saying " Hey that wasn't right where did you go?" I replied "Did you really think that I was serious. You couldn't tell the sarcasm in my voice?" he huffed and walked to his room.

I couldn't wait to be done. I would be able to train this little girl but I don't think that I could handle training Halyn. I have to though because I have to train both Peeta has to come along to train them with me. Halyn really was handsome. He had the body of a roman god, six-pack abs tanned and everything. I wouldn't mind him but he was so shallow and so arrogant and I just couldn't handle him. I will worry about that tomorrow though. I need to get some rest. I am going to have a big job tomorrow trying to smooth down Halyn's ego.

**Hello Peoples! This is my Second Hunger Games story/one-shot. Because well I don't have another story just a one-shot. SO basically something Hunger Games lol. I hope you guys liked this. If you want more you will have to review! Sorry its kinda short! Please review! I would really appreciate it. :) Also I need some OC's for the tributes this year! Please send them via PM! lol I need them people! SO please send them to me! Here is the form jsut copy and paste it into a message and fill in the details:**

Name:

District:

Hobbies:

Age:

Personality:

Mean/ Caring:

Details of face and body:

Abilities (things they are good with like weapon wise):

Anything else that you think needs to be on this form put it on there! :) Thanks!


End file.
